


Vittime consapevoli

by Milady_Silvia



Series: Snake [24]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: M/M, Sad, Short One Shot, What-If
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-27
Updated: 2018-09-27
Packaged: 2019-07-18 09:49:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16115924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milady_Silvia/pseuds/Milady_Silvia
Summary: Loki ottiene il suo ultime drink.Pre-Infinity War.★ Iniziativa: Questa storia partecipa al contest “In Vino Veritas” a cura di Fanwriter.it!★ Numero Parole: 556.★ Prompt/Traccia: 28. “Sono troppo sobrio per questo.”





	Vittime consapevoli

Vittime consapevoli

 

Loki versò il contenuto della bottiglia di vino nel bicchiere di cristallo e passò il dito sulla superficie, nelle sue iridi si rifletté il vino color rubino.

Tony entrò nella stanza, uscendo sbadigliando dal laboratorio e si arrestò, trovandoselo davanti. Batté un paio di volte le palpebre e inarcò un sopracciglio, detergendosi le labbra con la lingua.

“Tu non eri morto, Piccolo Cervo?” domandò.

Loki socchiuse le labbra in un sorriso e assottigliò gli occhi. Nella penombra del salotto della camera brillarono le sue iridi color smeraldo.

“Come sempre vai dritto al punto, Stark” soffiò. Piegò di lato il capo, facendo ondeggiare la morbida chioma mora. “Probabilmente lo sarò presto. Mi stanno dando la caccia da troppo tempo”. Aggiunse.

“Dimenticavo quanto sai essere melodrammatico, Shakespeare in estiva. Suppongo che il ‘fratellone’ non sappia della tua visita” disse Tony. Si massaggiò il collo e si diresse verso il piano della cucina.

Loki riempì un secondo bicchiere, entrambi erano appoggiati sul piano bar di marmo.

“Mi dovevi ancora un drink. Ho pensato non ti sarebbe dispiaciuto” sussurrò con voce seducente. Appoggiò la bottiglia, afferrò i due bicchieri e apparve davanti a Tony.

Tony indietreggiò, sulla sua mano era comparso il guanto della tuta.

“Non mi piace che mi si porgano le cose” disse.

Loki appoggiò uno dei due bicchieri sul piano della cucina davanti alla macchina del caffè che Stark aveva attivato.

“Hai bevuto da tutto il giorno. Hai smesso alle tre del mattino, hai dormito mezzora e appena sveglio hai bevuto un porto. Hai continuato passando da un martini a un brandy fino alle sette. Sei passato a cose più pesanti. Considerando tutto del buon vino è quello che ti manca” disse.

Stark prese il bicchiere e fece ondeggiare il liquore al suo interno.

“Non apprezzo particolarmente il vino francese” borbotto.

“Questo è spagnolo” rispose Loki.

Tony scrollò le spalle muscolose.

“Se è così” disse, chiuse gli occhi e bevve di colpo. Riaprì gli occhi di scatto sentendo le dita gelide di Loki accarezzarlo sotto la maglietta nera che indossava, alzò il capo e indietreggiò.

“Cosa cerchi di fare?” domandò con voce roca.

Loki socchiuse le labbra e gli accarezzò il collo.

“Potrebbero essere gli ultimi piaceri che posso concedermi. Sono convinto tu debba essere il migliore degli amanti, nonostante il tuo fastidioso e scadente senso dell’ironia midgardiano” sussurrò.

Tony gli afferrò la mano e gliela allontanò, appoggiando il bicchiere sul ripiano.

“Sono troppo sobrio per questo” sibilò.

Loki gli accarezzò il pizzetto.

“Andiamo. Sei davvero convinto che stai per rifarti una vita? Che il tuo sogno di avere un figlio e un matrimonio con Pepper andrà in porto? Che Peter sarà il tuo adorabile allievo fino alla sua maggiore età?

Hai visto il futuro, sai il mondo freddo che sta per arrivare. Non sei arrivato in tempo a costruire l’armatura intorno a questo pianeta” disse.

“Al diavolo” ringhiò Tony. Lo afferrò con forza per la testa e lo baciò con foga, gli violò la bocca con la lingua e soffocò i suoi gemiti.

< Stai zitto! Zitto! > pensò.

Loki chiuse gli occhi e ricambiò al bacio con urgenza, facendo scomparire i vestiti di entrambi.

< Per una volta aiutami a dimenticare tutto! Due folli che sanno cosa sta per accadere, due future prossime vittime consapevoli, che vogliono solo una breve parentesi di pace > pensò.


End file.
